Wes Gallagher
Wes Gallagher started the series on the first episode of season four on Webster and was a main character from season four to season six as well as a main character on Whatever It Takes. Charming, open-minded and charismatic, Wes is one of the coolest guys you will ever meet. When it comes Webster he attracts a bunch of girls, and guys eyes. And being bisexual opens many doors. Wes also has a past with somebody already at Webster. He has two younger siblings Kenzie and Evan who he is protective of. Wes is best friends with Ricky Hartley and Robin Rzewski and good friends with Chastity Burge, Taylor Nelson, Gibson Rizzolo, Joaquin Alonso, Alicia Matthews and Brandon Scott. Character History Season 4 Wes starts the series in All In My Head (1), as a junior. Wes is new at Webster and he catches the eye of many of the students at school including new girl Robin Rzewski. Wes befriends Chastity Burge but drama starts when Robin becomes jealous of Chastity's friendship with Wes. She insults Chastity in front of Wes and Chastity runs off upset. Wes tells Robin that he's not interested in dating a mean girl. In 99 Problems, Chastity introduces Wes to her best friends Taylor and Max and Max instantly gains a crush on him. Wes' siblings Kenzie and Evan beg Wes and Max to let them come to lazer tag with them. Max and Wes talk about them both having siblings and the fact that Max was kicked out for being gay. Wes reveals to Max that he is bisexual, shocking Max. Wes leaves to take Kenzie to ballet class and Evan to art class. Robin and Max talk about their crushes on Wes and Robin is more determined than ever to date him. Wes and Max hang out at Chastity's house and they cuddle up watching a movie as Robin looks at them from outside the window. In Cheap Thrills, Wes decides to throw a party and he invites Taylor and Gibson but he's reluctant to invite Chastity because he doesn't think it's her scene. Chastity tells him that she can handle the party. Chastity changes her look to fit in and to catch the attention of Wes. Wes sees Chastity leaving the party after talking to Robin and he goes after her. He finds out at the Coffee Cup and she confesses that she changed her look to attract him but she can't be with him because Max has a crush on him already. In Somebody to Love, Max finds out that Wes smoke cigarettes and to impress him he decides to try one. He doesn't like them but pretends. Wes talks to him about it later confessing that he knows that Max doesn't like smoking cigarettes. Wes promises to stop smoking cigarettes and the two of them begin dating. In Complicated, Max and Wes are hanging out at Wes' house and they are cuddling when Wes' father comes down stairs. Wes tells his father that Max is his best friend. Max is confused as why Wes lied to his father and Wes reveals that he isn't out to his parents. Max is upset by this news but he comes to his senses when Wes is about to come out. Max doesn't want Wes to come out for him and their relationship but for himself. Wes tells Max that he is coming out for himself and he tells him parents that he's bisexual. At first his parents are confused especially when Kenzie and Evan tells them they knew already. However his parents accept him for who he is and Wes is happy that he did this with his boyfriend as they kiss. Wes also invites Max to be his date to a dinner that the family is going on and Max happily accepts. In Save My Soul, Wes goes on the school roof to hang and he sees Robin up there. Robin is ready to commit suicide by jumping off but Wes stops her and tells her that she has something to live for. Robin tells him that she has no one. Wes tells her that she has him and he hugs her tightly as he tells her that they are friends. Robin is happy to finally have a real friend at Webster. Trivia * Wes is the first bisexual character on the series. * He shares the same interests as Chastity. * Wes and Brandon were friends before Wes’ debut. * He is the first main character to be a drug dealer on screen. * He was the second character to come out to their parents, the first was Max. * Wes is the second character to choose drugs over a relationship, the first was Dustin. * Wes, along with Brandon is the second main character to be arrested. The first was Houston and third was his sister Kenzie. * He, along with Brandon are the first characters to go to jail. * Wes is the first main character in the series to be shot. * He is the first main character in the series to have killed someone, though it was self defense. Relationships * Max Magana ** Start Up: Somebody to Love (408) ** Break Up: Shook (513) *** Reason: Max didn’t like the fact that Wes was selling drugs. * Jordan Piper ** Start Up: ThingsChangePplChange (604) Category:Character